


Dear Santa Clause

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Autore: AtobeTezulaN.Drabble: 5°Titolo:  Dear Santa ClausePrompt utilizzati:Fandom:  OriginaleRating: GialloGenere:  GeneralePersonaggi: Originali, Armand SmithAvvertimenti:Introduzione:  So che mancano pochissimi giorni a Natale e forse la mia lettera non arriverò in tempo, ma comunque ci voglio provare.Eventuali note dell’Autore:





	Dear Santa Clause

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: AtobeTezula  
> N.Drabble: 5°  
> Titolo: Dear Santa Clause  
> Prompt utilizzati:  
> Fandom: Originale  
> Rating: Giallo  
> Genere: Generale  
> Personaggi: Originali, Armand Smith  
> Avvertimenti:  
> Introduzione: So che mancano pochissimi giorni a Natale e forse la mia lettera non arriverò in tempo, ma comunque ci voglio provare.  
> Eventuali note dell’Autore:

Dear Santa Clause

So che mancano pochissimi giorni a Natale e forse la mia lettera non arriverà in tempo, ma comunque ci voglio provare.  
Io non so ancora farlo per cui la sta scrivendo uno dei miei due padri adottivi , spero che tu non li giudichi per questo motivo.  
Comunque voglio chiederti un regalo: se ti è possibile vorrei che tutti gli orfani come me, possano trovare una famiglia calorosa come la mia.  
Ti prego Santa Clause, fa felici tutti i bambini del mondo che non hanno i genitori facendogli trovare persone buone come i mie papà.

Ciao da Armand T. Smith e i suoi papà


End file.
